1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor memory device and, more particularly, to a circuit for and method of calibrating an output voltage level of a semiconductor memory device.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices, which may be used to store data, may be classified into volatile semiconductor memory devices and non-volatile semiconductor memory devices. A volatile semiconductor memory device may store data by charging or discharging a capacitor. A volatile semiconductor memory device, such as a random access memory (RAM), may store and read data during application of power, and lose data during interruption of power. A volatile memory device may be used as a main memory device for a computer.